


Playing For Keeps

by keijisoo (myungsoopermans)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catboy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungsoopermans/pseuds/keijisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fool's Guide To Owning A Pet: Rule #084 - Never teach your Pet how to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after Teach Me How To Love. That is all.

Sungyeol drops his pen onto the mess of papers strewn across his desk. He drags his hands over his face with a tired sigh. It’s barely two in the afternoon and he’s already yearning for a hot bath and the sheets of his king sized bed. The trade market is particularly difficult this year and even though the season has just begun, he is already feeling a burden of stress pressing down on his shoulders. He finds momentary solace in running his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair as the Pet sits on a floor cushion beside him.   
  
The Pet doesn’t look up from the book in his lap and just tilts his head further into Sungyeol’s palm, ears flickering in bliss when Sungyeol’s fingers sweep their base.  
  
Myungsoo might destroy almost everything he touches, educing constant headaches and denting Sungyeol’s bank account every now and then. But it’s moments like these that Sungyeol is most grateful, when his Pet’s quiet and mild-mannered behavior gives him a little piece of mind. He already has to deal with thickheaded diplomats and stubborn tradesmen. He definitely doesn’t need a renegade Pet that would send him right over the edge of sanity.   
  
But Myungsoo, although a thorn in his side for the first few (five, exactly) months, came to be a sort of cooling factor for Sungyeol’s boiling temper. He could be having one of the worst days of his life, snapping at his maids and yelling at his innocent stable boy. But one beaming smile from Myungsoo as he holds out a book he finished reading or a piece of parchment that has his name sloppily scrawled across it would have the fire in the pit of his stomach instantly reduced to a petty simmer.   
  
The corners of Sungyeol’s lips turn up when Myungsoo knits his eyebrows together as he struggles with a word, finger paused on the page.   
  
 _Ailurophile._  Sungyeol almost laughs out loud at the irony.   
  
A soft knock at the door has Sungyeol lifting his head.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
One of the maids enters the room. Myungsoo glances up for a moment before returning back to his book, skipping the difficult word and continuing on with the story.  
  
“The day’s mail, my lord.” She holds out a bundle of letters.   
  
Sungyeol accepts it with a quick thank you as he plays with the hairs against Myungsoo’s neck. The Pet purrs lowly, tail swishing against the wood flooring and Sungyeol swears the maid just smirked on her way out. He shakes his head and undoes the string holding the stack of envelopes together.   
  
Bills, bills, a letter from his mother, bills, a letter from a trade partner, bills, bills –   
  
Sungyeol pauses for a moment at the last letter in the bunch, an iconic golden envelope with a scarlet wax seal he has seen many times before. He sighs as he breaks the seal, already knowing what’s inside. How could he have let it slip his mind? He pulls out the invitation, embossed flourishes no doubt made out of sheets of real gold reflecting the afternoon sunlight.   
  
 _You are cordially invited to Lee Sungjong’s semiannual solstice –_    
  
“Gala?”  
  
Sungyeol jerks forward as a curious Pet hovers over his shoulder. How Myungsoo manages to move so silently and catch him off guard while being so uncoordinated at the same time, Sungyeol will never know.   
  
“You got invited to a party?”   
  
Sungyeol sighs and leans back in his chair as Myungsoo tries his best to figure out every fancily scripted word. He is starting to regret teaching his Pet how to read.   
  
“Yeah,” Sungyeol nods and promptly rolls his eyes at the invitation’s last words. “And you’re coming with me.”  
  
 _Please bring your Pets._    
  


\-- -- -- --

  
  
“Stay by my side at all times. I do not want to search the whole property should you wander off.”   
  
They’re standing on the front porch of the Lee manor, the loud chatter and clinking of glasses seeping out into the quiet night through the open double doors. Sungyeol guesses there must be at least a hundred Owners in attendance, no one would dare decline an invitation from Sungjong.   
  
Sungyeol adjusts Myungsoo’s collar and straightens out the silver sash tied around his waist. It complements the embroidering on the Pet’s new light blue robe well. He always thought Myungsoo looked nice in pastels.   
  
“And if you ever want to leave, just tell me.”   
  
Myungsoo nods. His ears twitch and turn every time a particularly loud laugh can be heard from inside.   
  
When they enter the party, Sungyeol internally wishes he didn’t give in to his maids who insisted on dressing up Myungsoo. Dozens of pairs of eyes, those both of Owners and Pets, immediately lock on the pair as they walk further through the entryway. Sungyeol nods politely at those he makes eye contact with. But he’s no fool. He knows that they are actually staring, gawking even, at the Pet who’s half a step behind him.   
  
Myungsoo, with his brand new robe that he wears as if it was made only for him. Myungsoo, with his bangs styled up out of his face and his eyes outlined with black, making him look so strikingly and unbelievably handsome, no one would guess he’s the same Pet that trips over his own tail. Myungsoo, who does not look like he was adopted from one of the poorest pounds in the country but bought from the finest Breeder in the world, basically flawless.   
  
But Myungsoo, sweet, innocent Myungsoo, who’s so completely oblivious to the attention he’s attracting, simply plays with his own tail while staring up at the crystal chandelier that hangs from the ceiling with astonished eyes.   
  
Sungyeol smiles in amusement then shakes his head when Myungsoo almost walks straight into a server carrying a tray of champagne. He grabs Myungsoo by the wrist and pulls the Pet closer to his side. But when Myungsoo’s whole body goes rigid, ears stiff and tail taut, Sungyeol immediately release his grip.   
  
“Sorry, I forgot,” Sungyeol says quietly as the tension slowly leaks out of Myungsoo’s body. “But you’re going to knock something over if you keep ogling at everything.”   
  
Myungsoo ducks his head towards the floor and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. They both know it would happen and the tops of his cheeks faintly color. His fingers gently grasp at the edges of his sleeves.   
  
Sungyeol clicks his tongue. “And stop doing that. You’re going to make a tear.”   
  
He grabs Myungsoo’s fingers gently to make them stop.   
  
“Sorry,” Myungsoo mumbles.   
  
The Owner sighs. “Let’s just go get something to drink.”  
  
Sungyeol pauses for a moment before lacing his fingers between Myungsoo’s and leading him towards another server. He ignores the murmuring from those around them.   
  


\-- -- -- --

  
  
While Sungyeol talks with a few Owners, Myungsoo tries to pay attention, he really does. But all the business jargon starts to jumble in his head (and they’re not really talking about anything interesting anyway) so he ends up glancing around the room instead. He’s never been to a party before. His previous Owners would never even let him leave his room, for that matter. He’s never seen so many people in one place, all dressed so fancily, in so many different colored robes, with beautiful pieces of jewelry around their necks and fingers. Nor has he ever seen so many Pets, all with such amazing collars that they put his plain, black leather one to shame.   
  
His eyes meet with many others of his kind. A few smile, some look away quickly, a couple stare at him expressionless. But most Pets sneer at him, lifting their noses to the sky and turning their heads away pointedly. Myungsoo frowns to himself. Did he do something to offend them? He doesn’t think he did. He didn’t challenge them in any way.   
  
They couldn’t be jealous of him, could they? He did think that his new robe was lovely, but not nearly as amazing as many others he had seen. Was it because of who his Owner was? Myungsoo could tell that Sungyeol was well respected among the Owners, the males flocking to talk business with him and exchange contacts, the females (and a good number of males) eager to just catch his eye. Sungyeol  _is_  very handsome, Myungsoo thinks, and takes such good care of him even when he doesn’t deserve it. So were other Pets jealous because he was Sungyeol’s Pet? He decides that must be it.  
  
Myungsoo lets out a soft sigh and halfheartedly swats at his sash, his tail slowly swaying behind him. But his ears perk when he feels someone watching him. He lifts his head and stills.   
  
A young man across the room stares directly at him, unwavering.   
  
Myungsoo swallows hard, a familiar sense of fear settling into his stomach. His ears flatten against his head. Every strand of fur on his tail stands up on its ends as the man begins to stroll towards him. Memories of strange men walking towards him as he sits in his kennel flash through his mind, all but one he wishes he could forget.   
  


\-- -- -- --

  
  
Sungyeol wishes this conversation would end. He really did not like talking about work when he didn’t have to but of course, what did his fellow colleagues always want to talk about? Yes, work. He could be at home right now, sitting in front of the fire in his library. Myungsoo could be reading to him and he could be helping the Pet with words he always seems to stumble over.   
  
But, no. Sungyeol is here, at a party he doesn’t really want to be at, pretending to listen to Lord Jaehwan gloat about the newest contract he signed with an overseas partner. In all honesty, he is about five seconds away from taking Myungsoo over to the Pets’ area and playing with him for the rest of the night, even if it was “socially unacceptable”. He takes a large gulp of champagne.  
  
“Lord Sungyeol, I know I am digressing a bit from topic, but I must say, your Pet is exquisite,” Lord Donghyun comments.   
  
Lady Minseo quickly jumps in to agree. “Yes, he is simply lovely. What Breeder did you get him from? I must have one of my own.”   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Sungyeol looks at Myungsoo who’s staring at something across the room. “I didn’t get him from a Breeder,” he says slowly.   
  
Lady Minseo attempts to train a pleasant expression on her face. “Oh.”  
  
“Is there something wrong with adoption?” Sungyeol frowns, eyes narrowing.   
  
“No, no!” She shakes her head quickly. “I am not saying that at all. I just assumed someone of your status –”  
  
“Would only buy the most expensive Pets? Would never do such a blasphemous thing as owning a secondhand Pet? Or are you actually implying that a Pet as ‘exquisite’ as Myungsoo can only come from a Breeder? Have you forgotten that Lord Woohyun’s Pet was also adopted from a shelter?”   
  
By the time Lord Donghyun interjects and tries to smooth the conversation over, Sungyeol is already fuming. He notes that Lady Minseo looks close to tears. Good, he thinks. Although she didn’t say it out loud, he knows what she and the rest of these pretentious idiots were thinking and they have no right to do so, not about Myungsoo.   
  
Sungyeol places his empty glass on a nearby table and turns to leave, thinking it’s about time to go home.   
  
“Myungsoo, let’s –”  
  
Sungyeol stops short when he sees the way Myungsoo is standing, completely motionless. His expression may be stoic, but his eyes are glassed over with fear. Sungyeol slowly reaches out for him, careful not to scare him even further.   
  
“Myungsoo, are you okay?”   
  
Myungsoo doesn’t respond and only wraps his tail tightly around Sungyeol’s waist, a sign Sungyeol knows all too well. It’s a sign that his Pet can’t speak because he’s currently having a panic attack.   
  
Sungyeol gently wraps his arms around Myungsoo and brings him to his chest, letting him grip onto his coat, not caring about creases. He rubs small circles on Myungsoo’s back and whispers softly in his ear as the Pet trembles against his chest.   
  
“Please don’t let him take me,” Myungsoo stutters. “I – I don’t –”  
  
Sungyeol places a hand on the back of Myungsoo’s head as he looks around to see who Myungsoo is talking about. He glares at the young man standing a few steps away from them.   
  
“Abuse?” Sungjong asks quietly, attention on the Pet clinging to Sungyeol.   
  
Sungyeol nods.   
  
“I could tell by the way he froze when he saw me watching him. I’m sorry, I didn’t think that I would send him into a panic attack if I approached him.” Sungjong clasps his hands behind his back. “But when I heard you finally got a Pet, I didn’t think he’d be so beautiful.”  
  
Sungyeol scoffs, “And I didn’t think you would frighten him nearly to death on your first meeting. You usually save that for third meetings at the earliest.”   
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Sungjong gives Sungyeol an angelic grin. “But really, he’s stunning.”   
  
Myungsoo peeks at Sungjong over his shoulder, still curled defensively into Sungyeol. He eyes the man curiously.   
  
“Myungsoo, this is Sungjong,” Sungyeol says as he tries to loosen the grip Myungsoo’s tail has around his waist. “This is his party.”   
  
Myungsoo’s lips part and his tail falls behind him. He instantly moves out of Sungyeol’s arms and bows his head to the ground, embarrassed.   
  
“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Sungjong smiles and takes a small step closer. Sungyeol watches him cautiously, ready to whisk Myungsoo away at any moment.   
  
Myungsoo shakes his head. “Thank you for inviting me,” he says in a quiet voice.   
  
Sungjong blinks at the Pet, slightly caught off guard by Myungsoo’s polite response. (Pride blooms in Sungyeol’s chest at that.)  
  
“You’re welcome.” Sungjong strokes the top of his head gently. Myungsoo smiles.   
  
“Sungjong is a Trainer, one of the best but that’s debatable,” Sungyeol adds with a teasing smirk.   
  
Sungjong ignores his friend’s jab and focuses on the Pet in front of him. “I assess Pets on their abilities and then teach them skills.”   
  
“Teach them?” Myungsoo tips his head to the side in a way that forces Sungyeol to remember that he is in public and he cannot allow himself to engulf his Pet back into his arms and keep him there forever.   
  
Sungjong nods. “Do you like learning, Myungsoo?”  
  
“I … like reading?” Myungsoo answers slowly.   
  
Sungjong turns to Sungyeol. “He knows how to read?”  
  
Sungyeol simply hums in response, not really paying attention.   
  
The Trainer stares at Myungsoo in fascination. “What’s your favorite book?”   
  
Myungsoo smiles shyly. “Well, I –”  
  
In a streak of deep violet and uncontrollable giggles, Myungsoo is tackled to the ground before anyone can react. He lies flat on his back and looks up into an eager pair of eyes.   
  
“Dongwoo, get off of him,” Howon commands as he pushes his way past a few onlookers.   
  
Dongwoo slumps his body as he’s dragged up to his feet by the back of his collar. “I just wanted to play with Lord Sungyeol’s new Pet.”   
  
Howon nods to Sungjong and Sungyeol before glaring at his Pet. Dongwoo pouts when he receives a light flick on his forehead from his Owner.   
  
Sungyeol helps a disoriented Myungsoo back onto his feet. He gently smooths the hair at the back of Myungsoo’s head, avoiding his twitching ears, asking him if he’s okay.   
  
Sungjong observes quietly.   
  
“Apologize,” Howon mutters to Dongwoo.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Dongwoo nudges Myungsoo’s shoulder with his head. “I should have asked you if you wanted to play first before tackling you.”   
  
Myungsoo blinks down at the small Pet. “It’s okay.”  
  
Dongwoo beams and tries to latch himself back onto Myungsoo. Sungyeol pushes Dongwoo away when Myungsoo flinches. Howon sighs.   
  


\-- -- -- --

  
  
Eventually, they end up near the Pets’ area in the corner of the ballroom. The two Pets play on a pile of cushions (but in reality, Myungsoo just sits on a pillow and watches Dongwoo rolls around in the dozens of others).   
  
“He’s amazing,” Sungjong says to Sungyeol, eyes on Myungsoo, “Obedient, well-mannered, smart, friendly, everything anyone could hope for in a Pet. Are you sure he’s from a shelter?”  
  
Sungyeol thinks back to the first day he saw Myungsoo, curled into a ball at the back of his kennel, hair matted to his forehead, face smudged with dirt, clothes worn and tattered, expression guarded, a fading bruise on his cheek. He didn’t think he was anything special, only picked him out of the bunch because he was the most quiet, mostly likely the easiest to train.   
  
But looking at Myungsoo now, primped and polished, the envy of most at a party full of elite snobs, Sungyeol would have never guessed.   
  
“Hard to believe, I know.” Sungyeol watches Myungsoo laugh as Dongwoo accidentally rolls into him, knocking both of them over.   
  
“Well, you’re very lucky. But I suggest you hold on tight to him. Many people are going to want to get their hands on a Pet like him, people with a lot of money.”  
  
Sungyeol surveys the room. Hungry eyes, calculating stares point in their direction. He places his hand on top of his Pet’s head. Myungsoo almost instantly leans against his leg; Dongwoo wrestles with a tasseled pillow beside him.  
  
“And you never know,” Sungjong gives him a side eyed smile. “I just might try to snatch him from you, too.”   
  
“You can try, but I’m not going to let that happen any time soon.” Sungyeol’s voice is muted among the buzz of the party. “Or ever, to be honest.”  
  
Sungjong nods in approval.  
  


\-- -- -- --

  
  
When Sungyeol comes out of the bathroom, Myungsoo is already sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed. He dives between the sheets and blankets with a sigh. When Myungsoo begins to search for his usual spot to curl up in, Sungyeol sits up on his elbows.   
  
“You were great tonight,” Sungyeol says softly.   
  
Myungsoo looks up at him. A satisfied smile appears on his face. “Thank you.”   
  
Sungyeol leans back against the headboard and opens his arms. “Come here.”   
  
Myungsoo beams. Not having to be told twice, he quickly crawls over to Sungyeol and slips under the covers, nuzzling into his Owner’s chest.   
  
Cuddling is Myungsoo’s favorite reward. Although he does enjoy getting special dinners, new robes, or pats on the head, he doesn’t think anything could ever beat being able to snuggle up against Sungyeol and listen to his heartbeat. Myungsoo doesn’t receive this reward very often, so when he does, he knows he’s done good.   
  
Sungyeol drapes his arms over Myungsoo’s waist. “Did you have fun?”   
  
Myungsoo nods slowly as his eyelids start to droop. “Dongwoo is really nice and I enjoyed talking with Lord Sungjong.”   
  
“Well, Lord Sungjong really enjoyed talking to you, too. I’ve never seen him so intrigued by a Pet before, even when he’s working.” Sungyeol pokes Myungsoo’s scrunched up nose as the Pet yawns. “Keep this up and you may just find yourself having a new Owner.”  
  
Myungsoo mumbles something incoherent as he shifts further into Sungyeol’s side.   
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I said I don’t want a new Owner.” Myungsoo looks up at Sungyeol and quickly looks back down again, licking his lips nervously. “I like being your Pet. I’m very happy with you.”   
  
Sungyeol lies shell-shocked for a good minute and Myungsoo hides his face in material of his Owner’s nightshirt.   
  
Sungyeol can’t believe it. He honestly can’t believe it. With the wealthiest and most powerful lords and ladies in the realm already falling at his feet, Myungsoo only wants _him_  to be his Owner. Not Lady Minseo, or Lord Jaehwan, or even Sungjong.  _Him_ , Sungyeol, who six months ago barely knew how to care for other humans, much less a Pet as emotionally traumatized as Myungsoo. But just the thought of Myungsoo wanting to stay by his side sends his mind racing and heart soaring.   
  
Myungsoo  _likes_  being his Pet.   
  
Myungsoo is  _happy_  with him.   
  
Sungyeol presses his nose to the crown of Myungsoo’s head and hugs him closer. “Don’t worry. When I adopted you, I had no intention of giving you away.”   
  
Myungsoo sighs in relief. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. But thank you to Tina, my everlasting fairy princess, who always encourages me to keep going when I whine that I want to quit halfway through my stories. U da best gurl.


End file.
